


To Lend a Helping Hand

by TheTotallySaneSlytherin



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTotallySaneSlytherin/pseuds/TheTotallySaneSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’s fifteen. He’s fifteen and locked in a cell under constant surveillance and about to go absolutely insane, because come on, a boy has needs."<br/>In which Eren has an infallible plan to masturbate without getting caught and gets caught masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lend a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Ereri Week 2015: Catch Me/Caught in the Act  
> I'm still a day late

He’s fifteen. He’s fifteen and locked in a cell under constant surveillance and about to go absolutely insane, because _come on,_ a boy has needs. He’s tired of walking around in a constant cloud of hormones and arousal. Yesterday, he’d nearly crashed headfirst into a tree, too busy staring at Corporal Levi to see anything but his ass (and what a great ass that man has). The day before that, he’d dumped a bucket full of dirty water on Petra’s chest by tripping on a protruding rock he hadn’t noticed because he’d been ogling her cleavage.

It had to stop. Before he got himself either killed or kicked out of the military. He’d even started to fondly reminisce the awkward hand jobs he’d shared with some cadets during training (including the memorable one where Marco had walked in on him and Jean with their hands around each other’s dicks and Jean had squeezed so hard he’d almost fainted from the pain).

At this point, he’s pretty sure he’ll do anything short of begging, but he has a Plan. Yes, with a capital _p_ , it’s just that good. Stage one: get rid of the guards. Stage two: orgasm. It’s pretty straightforward.

He’s watched how the guard rotates every night for some time, so he reckons he has approximately five minutes between Hange leaving and Levi coming in to take their place. It’s not enough, even as worked up as he is he needs more than five minutes. He’s not that fast. He’s not. _Shut up, voice-that-sounds-like-Jean_.

The only solution is to start (discreetly – he doesn’t want to get caught) while Hange is still in the hallway so he can finish alone and clean up before Levi gets there. He’s separated the shirt he wore that day and took it with him to bed, so he doesn’t have to worry about making a mess. His major problem is the noise: Eren Yeager screams at titans and screams while turning into a titan and screams while on trial for being a titan, it’s only normal that he screams in mundane situations such as orgasm. Sue him.

He’ll figure it out later, right now, Hange is preparing to leave, so he needs to start in the next five seconds or wait until tomorrow. There’s no way he’s waiting until tomorrow.

He starts slow, careful not to disturb the sheets hiding him from sight, barely brushing his thumb along his length, then pressing over the head. He works himself to full hardness that way, and by the time Hange leaves, he’s already flushed and panting.

He imagines being caught by Levi like this, twitching and thrusting his hips towards his hand, and he wonders what Levi would say, what he’d do. It’s purely imaginary, of course, he knows Levi doesn’t give a flying shit about his dick, but it’s nice to think about him. Levi and his strong arms and muscled chest and –

His fucking goddamned face on the other side of the bars. _Holy Wall Maria protector of humanity_ , he’s about to be kicked out of the military. He can already see himself explaining to his future neighbors (he’s planning on moving in a town _very_ far away from the Survey Corps’ path) that “I got caught furiously masturbating while chanting my superior’s name and could never actually finish my training.” That is, if Levi doesn’t kill him first. And if Levi doesn’t, in fact, kill him, he’ll die of frustration. Either way, this isn’t looking too good for him.

Levi unlocks the cell door and makes his way to Eren’s bed, then _holy shit_ he’s sitting on Eren’s bed and this keeps getting weirder and weirder ( _Don’t you dare fucking stop_ ).

“Eren,” he calls, and rests a hand on his ankle, the heat of it seeping through the sheets, “Eren, if you want me to stop, tell me.” His hand slides further up, over Eren’s calf, then his knee, then the inside of his thigh, and Eren swears that he’s going to come too soon and ruin this completely.

He leaves his hand there, massaging his skin when he leans forward to capture Eren’s lips in a kiss. He’s so soft. His lips are so soft and pliant and so much better than anything he could have ever imagined. Levi slides his hand under the sheet, then pauses with his nose resting softly on Eren’s cheek.

“Eren,” he calls again, and maybe his voice sounds a little bit scared, “I need,” he stops, presses a kiss to Eren’s jaw, “I need your consent.” And he stays there, so close and not close enough and Eren’s brain is going _ding ding ding_.

“Please,” he whines, “Please, Levi, _touch_ me.” He grabs Levi’s wrist and guides him to where he wants him the most, chases his lips with his own and cradles his face with one hand to keep him from leaving. He’s terrified Levi’s going to leave him.

That’s how they end up; Levi straddling his knees, fisting his cock under the sheets while Eren desperately tries to undo the fly of his pants, kissing and nipping at each other’s lips. And when Eren finally gets his hand on Levi’s dick, they give up on trying to kiss and resolve themselves to panting in the other’s face.

Eren comes first (of course, he didn’t expect otherwise) and he moans so loud Levi has to clap a hand over his mouth. His partner’s not done though, his hips are still rocking, so Eren gathers his wits and keeps going. Levi releases no too long after that, rises on his knees until he’s tall enough to rest his forehead on top of Eren’s head, his whole body curled forward and trembling with pleasure.

The only warning Eren gets is a rasped “I’m –“ before he’s coming, fingers pulling at Eren’s hair, and he can see his toes curling and his stomach undulating before he collapses. Eren’s the one to wipe them down, and Levi drowsily stumbles back to his chair after having locked the door behind him.

“No titan business tonight, I’m not in the mood to deal with that shit.” he yawns, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Petra laughs knowingly at Eren when he insists on washing one of his shirts himself the next morning, and Erd snickers while Gunther elbows them both on the sides. Eren’s face is so red even Aruo keeps from commenting, and he thinks he’s in the clear until Hange bounds in the room and starts asking him questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages and got lucky it fit one of the prompts.


End file.
